The invention relates in general to computerized methods for detecting parking-related events for a vehicle. In particular, it is directed to a method for detecting parking-related events from a pressure sensor of a mobile device and such a mobile device.
Methods and systems are known, which make it possible to detect parking-related events, e.g., a user getting in or out of her/his car. This is typically achieved by using a GPS navigation device. However, these methods and systems have the following drawbacks. Some of the known methods are accurate and provide real-time event detection, using GPS navigation. However, it can be realized that such methods require high power consumption, because they involve power intensive sensors or components (like GPS) that need to be constantly on. Other methods offer lower power consumption. This, however, comes at a price in terms of accuracy. For example, a GPS navigation system is switched on intermittently, e.g., once every few minutes, which results in missing the exact context change from driving to walking and thus the exact parking location. Still other methods are known, which involve complex algorithms, such that computation needs be performed remotely, a thing that is not always possible in real-time and may impair the accuracy.
A simple solution is therefore needed, which makes it possible to detect parking-related events in real-time, while having low power consumption.